Talk:Children of the Moon/@comment-6392173-20131003211653/@comment-6392173-20131112115223
Wow lol, Well i can't publish coz it's still the Meyerverse lol, I haven't finished it yet but I can give you all an outline of the story. I wrote this a while ago and it outlines some rough ideas about the characters and mythology. Characters. ' '''Austin “Aussie” Brookes ' 'Age: 18 ' 'Hair Colour: Reddish Brown ' 'Weight: 120 pounds ' 'Height: 5ft 9in ' 'Species: Werewolf (baby) ' 'Status, Submissive Male ' 'Mate: Quint Lake (as of the end of the first book). ' 'Turned By: Luka ' 'Race: Caucasian. ' 'Body type: Slim yet toned. ' 'Sexuality: Gay…Not camp but not manly either ' 'Eye Colour: baby blue. As a sign as his youth as a werewolf, will become golden yellow or bronze as he ages, his Eyes become brighter as the full moon approaches reaching a silver colour. ' 'BIO: '''Austin was born in 1993 in Leiscester Uk. His father was an abusive man who drove his mother to suicide before leaving the country with his new family when Austin was just a baby. Austin grew up with his aunt and cousin and has a close relationship with both of them, especially his older cousin by 10 years Nikki who he looks to as a best friend and a surrogate mother. Personality wise Austin is friendly and civil and has a small group of friends, but he has a phobia of abandonment and has nightmares about being left by everyone he cares about. When he is turned by Luka his personality is altered slightly by the wolf inside him, he is a lot more confident and angers easily but this is mostly due to his youth and can sometimes forget his new strength. He also forgets Luka is his Alpha which leads to confrontations which results in Austin getting nipped or snarled at, Austin and Luka will develop a complex relationship based on the fact that as Luka turned him and his scent as a submissive is irresistible come the full moon. '''Luka West ' 'Age: 300+ 29 physically ' 'Hair Colour: black ' 'Weight 300 pounds (muscle) ' 'Height: 7ft 0in ' 'Species: Werewolf (elder) ' 'Status: Alpha Male, Dominant ' 'Mate: Morrigan Ashfield ' 'Turned By: Unknown ' 'Race: Caucasian ' 'Body type: Muscular, as an alpha he is bigger than most men. ' 'Sexuality: Straight, but a submissive were is as good as any “wink” ' 'Eye Colour: Golden yellow/bronze, his eyes get brighter as the full moon approaches. ' 'BIO: '''Luka was born in an unknown location in the 1700’s and was turned at the age of 29 by an unknown werewolf. He spent most of his werewolf life feeding on the homeless and those he deemed unfit for life, Murders ect. In the 1980’s he met then practicing witch Morrigan Ashfield, beaten and raped outside a club by an ex-boyfriend who he hunted down and ripped apart at her request, after said act he returned for her and turned her that very night eventually claiming her as a mate and alpha female of his pack. He now runs a club in Leicester “Lunea” He has built his pack up to 5 in the last 12 years. Personality wise Luka can be cold, and downright dismissive to most, even the younger members of his pack. He does care for his people and the species as a whole, but tends to stay out of the politics even refusing to join the council of elder wolves on more than one occasion. He seems to have met his match with Austin who doesn’t tolerate his gruff nature and isn’t afraid to stand up to him, something he and even Morrigan admires. ' ' '''Morrigan Ashfield ' 'Age: 52. 20 physically ' 'Hair Colour: Black, Red highlights. ' 'Weight: 115 pounds ' 'Height 5ft 7ins ' 'Species: Werewolf (adult) Witch ' 'Eye colour: Golden Yellow: Brighter, full Moon…blah. ' 'Status: Alpha Female ' 'Mate: Luka West ' 'Turned By: Luka ' 'Sexuality: Straight ' 'Race: Caucasian ' 'Body type: Slim, curvy. ' 'BIO: '''Morrigan was born in northern Ireland in 1960 to wealthy parents. From a young age she has demonstrated gifts common in the gifted, such as telepathy, telekinesis and pyrokinises, and an ability to tap into other powers, she believed herself to be a witch and spent most her teenage life honing her powers. One day her boyfriend at the time thought it was past time they did the deed eventually tried to force himself on her which resulted in her slamming him against the wall with her powers in self-defence, horrified he left her. Later that night he returned and assaulted her outside a club, violently beating and raping her before leaving her to die in an alley. She was found by Luka west, and with her dying breath asked him to make him pay, which he did by hunting him down and ripping him to pieces, keeping him alive as long as he could to make the pain even worse. After this act he returned to find her barely alive, sensing she was one of the gifted he turned her, eventually she accepted him as her mate Personality-wise Morrigan is similar to Luka. Although she has a sadistic streak he does not possess, this side only reveals itself to her enemies. She is relatively cold to the customers at the bar and is disgusted when men try to flirt with her, she has been known to lash out at anyone who touches her without permission on reflex, showing she still has bad memories about her rape 32 years prior. '''Quint Lake ' 'Age: 28 ' 'Hair Colour: faded brown. ' 'Height: 6ft 2in ' 'Weight: 200 pounds ' 'Species: Werewolf (baby) formally human (as of end of first book. ' 'Eye Colour: Baby Blue, formally hazel. ' 'Status: Dominant (may become an alpha) ' 'Mate: Austin Brookes ' 'Turned By: Austin (end of book) ' 'Sexuality: Straight…kind of… but only has eyes for Austin now. ' 'Body type: Muscular (a little chest hair…mmmm) ' '''BIO: Quint was born in LA in 1984 to an average family, his father was a police officer, a job that he would take up in the future. By 22 he was married to a woman named Angelica a fellow police officer who he fell in love with and married in a very short time, a year later they had a child named James and lived happily as a family…but it wasn’t to last. A few months after James was born, a man who Quint had on the run for killing his wife appeared at his house while he was at work and Angelica and James were at home, he had a gun, a barrel of petrol and was Drunk, Blaming Quint for how his life went to shit, Angelica tried to reason with him but was shot and killed, the man doused the living room with petrol and set the house on fire and also killing James in the blaze before escaping, having left his message. Following these events Quint started drinking heavily, and a few weeks later he was suspended from the force. He contemplated suicide. But decided in the end to hunt down the man who killed his family. He eventually found him at hiding out at one of his friends’ homes a drug den…Quint shot and killed everyone there before cornering the man. Quint confronted him and tortured him before killing him, he didn’t make it quick, he poured petrol over him and set him and the rest of the den on fire before sitting in a catatonic state outside until one of his co-workers from the station arrived. Quint then broke down completely in his friend’s arms finally avenging his family, his partner covered up all evidence of Quints involvement with the killing and fire to honour Angelicas memory before helping him to immigrate to England to maybe find some peace. Personality wise Quint is a shadow of his former self, outwardly he is hostile, he is a heavy smoker and occasional drinker, and is very quick to lash out at anyone who crosses him. Even though he acts this way you can tell by his eyes that he is a broken man, something Austin notes upon their first meeting in Lukas club, Quint and Austin’s relationship is difficult to say the least, he refuses to let him in and even physically attacks him when he tries at one point, which he quickly regrets. He starts to develop feelings for Austin when he sees some of Angelica in him, her spirit, her innocence, it brings back a small piece of the man he was and when he finds out that Austin is a werewolf he does not run…in fact…that’s how their relationship turns romantic ;) 'Species ' 'Werewolves. ' '''Traits. '''Turn into huge feral wolf like beasts every full moon, older werewolves can transform at will, Silver is only deadly if it is ingested. Vampire and clicker venom is the only real danger to them, as like werewolf venom is to vampires, Vampire venom Is deadly to werewolves. Werewolves are immortal and have fully functioning organs and their own blood. They must feed on flesh and blood every month human or animal, can eat human food. In human form werewolves have a very high temperature which is actually their venom which runs inside their blood and is extremely toxic to Vampires and the Clickers. Werewolves are incredibly strong in human form even submissive werewolves, as demonstrated by Austin when he rams a Range-rover and flips it with relative ease, they are fast, reaching speeds of 80 miles an hour in human form, which is increased to 150mph in beast form, allowing them to cover long distances with ease. Their skin is incredibly durable, to the touch it is very warm and soft but underneath the soft layer is a near granite solid layer, and the muscle is even denser, their bones are also unbreakable. In human form they have the ability to elongate there fangs to scare prey or as a warning sign, their eyes will also glow. In beast form they reach a height of 12 feet and are very thick and muscular and covered in dark black fur, their front legs are thicker and longer than the hind legs, they walk upright but can run on all fours, which they find easier for covering long distances quickly. They have four fingers and two opposable thumbs on each hand with sharp unbreakable claws which can even cut diamond in time, there heads are similar to natural wolves with pointed ears a long snout and whiskers, their teeth are razor sharp and like their claws can cut through almost anything and their eyes glow yellow or silver, depending on their maturity as a werewolf. A newly turned werewolf is unpredictable at times, with a heightened sex drive and no real knowledge of their strength, they can be emotional, this is regardless of age, all new-born were’s are like this. The first transformation is extremely painful the only pain that could compare is after a human is bitten and the venom enters the body. Eventually once the werewolf have matured, they can transform at will, but will still transform if they lose control. Werewolves also cannot breed with each other, they can breed with humans, but the human may not survive the labour as the baby will rip its way out. Female werewolves are infertile. '''Hierarchy: '''Werewolves have an Omega to Alpha society, they are very territorial. In every pack there is an alpha male who is bigger and more aggressive than all the other males in the pack, there has never been more than one alpha male in a pack, as they would fight to the death until there were only one. There is a werewolf council. Where the three Werewolf elders rule and uphold the three laws: 1) Werewolves must conceal themselves from humans. 2) Children must never be turned. 3) The truce with the Vampires must be upheld. Violation of these laws means judgement…and perhaps even death. '''Mates: '''Werewolves mate for life and this is regardless of gender or age (no werewolves was turned under 18 years of age, hybrids can mate and produce human offspring but only with humans) Werewolves are very amorous creatures depending on the moon, on the third moon of every month they are at their sexual peak and it takes very high self-control to resist the scent of their mate.